


Within The Sound of Silence

by Someones Disaffected Niece (My_LittleCorner)



Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Little Secrets, F/M, Growing up can be fun, Heavy sexual content, No Underage business, Some feels, extremely au, funny and sexy, lots of smut, no beta read, slightly taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/Someones%20Disaffected%20Niece
Summary: Peter Parker is turning 21 and he is feeling overwhelmed with the responsibilities that come with becoming an adult.He is trying to get out of that gap between being a teenager and an adult when Carol’s advances become too tempting to resistA/N: Heavily inspired by the first two acts of The Graduate
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054511
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not really in the mood for clowns and balloons...” Peter growled. He fought May’s hands away from his tie while Pepper and Happy were trying to encourage him to go into the party the Avengers had thrown him. They were celebrating that he was finally graduating from the kiddy’s table and becoming an official (adult) member of the team.

Lately, he had been having what felt like an existential crisis: he was a mediocre college Junior student, an underpaid photographer, and a benched vigilante in a superhero team. No one took him seriously; not his teammates, classmates, nor the newspaper editor to whom he always tried to sell exclusive shots of the avengers in battle.

Being a so-called adult sucked:

The fact that he had ran so behind on rent had his landlord kicked him out of the dumpster he called home and was now back at May’s at his old room. The way he was trying to juggle his Spider-Man duties while keeping a full time class schedule had him failing in school.

It felt like no matter how many adult decisions he wanted to make, life always treated him like a kid and it all backfired.

Back when he was only a teenager, the idea of becoming an avenger meant the world to him: both times Tony had welcomed him into the team made him feel accomplished even if the first time it had been a set up and the second time a last resort.

Today, that early birthday party didn’t mean shit: he had a lot on his mind and he just wanted to be left alone.

Plus, it really didn’t mind how many candles the cake waiting for him would have lit, he knew that it would only take any of them five minutes to treat him like a kid again.

The three adults had to push him back inside. The party was being held at HeadQuarters where the team had turned the convention center into a party center.

Peter looked around, everyone of his teammates was there. His eyes were busy scanning the room trying to find an easy and quiet exit away from there. The young man missed how everyone waved at him and congratulated him as he walked away to try find an empty room in the building.

His eyes almost missed the blonde on the couch by the staircase. He let the corner of his eyes register her assistance on his way up to the second floor.

Carol took one last sip from the drink she had in her hands and set the glass on the coaster placed on the table across from her.

She fixed the white cream floaty minidress she was wearing that night. It wasn’t anything too fancy but still perfect for the occasion. The fabric fell perfectly down her shape and complimented every curve in her body. The golden high heels she was wearing welcoming any one who dared looked up from her toes up every inch of her long and firm legs.

Carol fixed her locks over her shoulder and casually excused herself. She followed the path Peter had taken not even two minutes ago all the way to a dark and quiet office at the end of the balcony that overviewed the party.

Peter was swinging left to right on the office chair when the crack of the door broke his train of thought.

“I’m sorry, I thought this was the restroom.” Carol playfully tapped her forehead.

“I think that’s on the other end.” He offered.

The young man tilted his head at the notion of Carol stepping into the office and closing the door behind her.

Carol let her hazel eyes study Peter and the silence sinking between them. “Wow, I can totally see why you rather be here...this is totally rad!” She offered with a pinch of sarcasm.

“I kinda wanna be alone.” Peter explained.

“Pretend I’m not here.” She threw her hands in the air and sat on the couch across from him, the office desk between them.

Peter shrugged and found a paper clip to play his fingers with. His eyes slowly looking up to the blonde who was gently staring at him with a soft smile curved in her lips. He scoffed watching her nibbled on her nails while she locked her eyes with him. Yeah, pretending she was not there was impossible.

“I’m out of here.” He stood up.

She immediately followed, “then you don’t mind giving me a ride, do you?” She smiled.

“You can literally lit up and fly!” Peter reminded her.

“I just wanna feel your new ride.” She playfully shrugged.

“I don’t have a new ride.” He had technically rejected the convertible that Tony had left him for when he turned twenty one. It had been one of the many cars in the late millionaire’s collection and now it belonged to Parker, according to the lawyer who had agreed to give the car to him a week before his birthday.

“Let’s go!” Carol had the keys. She threw them into the fishbowl a step away from Peter and smiled playfully.

Peter fished in for the car key and followed her out.

* * *

Carol got into the passenger’s seat and waited for Peter to get behind the wheel. Even if he, at first, had turned the car down he couldn’t help smile when he felt the leather against the touch of his finger pads. Even the roar of the engine excited him. 

The blonde giggled watching him enjoy the excitement of being about to drive such a powerful and luxurious car. 

The young man set the car on drive and pressed on the gas pedal, he immediately knew he would never be able to get off it. 

It was a five minute drive from headquarters to the mansion and every second of it had his attention swapping between the feeling injected through the speed of the car and the way her inner thighs looked so firm with her dress pushed a little up while sitting.

He gulped trying to unglue his eyes from her creamy flesh, but hormones beat adrenaline rush. 

Carol caught him staring and smiled, “You like what you see?” 

“What?” Peter looked up back to the road. 

“The car.” She adjusted. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled “I think I’ll keep it.” He made up his mind.

Once Peter pulled up and turned the car off, Carol opened the passenger’s door and stepped out.

“Okay. See you around.” Peter rubbed the leather wheel. There was something about being alone with her that made him nervous.

“Don’t be silly, why don’t you come in...” Carol offered.

“I have...I have something to take care of” Peter’s eyes followed her as she walked around the car and stood by the driver’s door.

“What can you possibly have to take care of at...” she checked the time on the board, “twelve fifteen midnight.” 

“I—well... that being alone thing I told you about.” Peter offered as an excuse.

“The house is empty.” She shrugged.

“I—“ 

Peter gulped hearing the door being opened. Carol took a step back and hold it wide open so he could step out.

* * *

“You want a drink?” Carol offered the moment the two of them walked into the mansion.

“I’m still twenty” Peter reminded her.

The only dim light illuminating the room was the one that came from the bar. 

Carol smiled and still grabbed two glasses. She fixed herself the usual and then started to mix him one.

“I—“

“Shh” Carol leaned close and placed her index finger over his lips. “You are still twenty, I heard.” She flirted. 

Peter gulped and moved his eyes down to the glass she was offering. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a virgin” She promised and adjusted on the stool across from him.“A virgin sounds tempting about now.” She offered with her back to him.

Peter stuttered something that not even he could understand. 

Carol twirled around on her stool and played with the olive in her drink. “Go on, give it a sip.” She encouraged Peter to taste his smoothie-like beverage.

Peter looked down at the glass and sipped a bit of it.

“Are you always this conscientious?” Carol smiled. She adjusted her legs into a position that to an already nervous young man felt very inviting. 

“I—I was raised to do the best I can and have a strong sense of what’s good and what’s bad.” He mumbled.

“I respect that.” Carol agreed. “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want.” She promised.

Peter rubbed the back of his head and adjusted on his feet. 

“Something wrong, Peter?” The blonde tilted her head and took a sip from her drink.

“I...I just know what you are doing here and I... it’s tempting...but I don’t know.” He confessed.

“What’s that? Offering you a drink?” She playednaive.

“Yeah...” Peter pointed with his finger “plus the other thing” he gulped unable to keep his eyes from looking down at the way her legs were slightly parted.

“The only thing I’m guilty of is offering you a drink on your 21st birthday celebration.” She pledged.

“Yeah...” he nodded nervously.

“I won’t do it again until you are legally twenty-one.” She pursed her lips, “I promise.” 

“And...and...I would also appreciate if you stopped trying to...you know.” Peter kept pointing out at her.

“I might have a lot of powers, Peter, but mind reading is not one of them.” She flirted.

“Carol...” He cleared his throat “I mean miss...Uh, Captain...Captain Marvel” he babbled, “you are trying to seduce me... ma’am“ he finally admitted what his brain had been alerting him of.

Carol smiled to herself, “you think I’m trying to seduce you?” She tilted her head. “I think that’s very flattering and kinda cute” she teased.

“At least I thought.” He frowned. “I’m sorry if you weren’t..please forget I ever suggested such thing!” He begged “I didn’t mean to...you know”

“Why?” She smiled. “I can be seducing you if you want me to” she fixed her hazel eyes on his dilated pupils.

“I wanna change the subject.” 

Carol chuckled and looked away for a second. She stood up from her stool and walked past him. Once she was on his back, Peter closed his eyes trying to calm down. What would it take for him to just get out of there?

“Have you ever played with flerken kittens?” Carol walked half way up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” He nervously wondered.

“I’m changing the subject.” She shrugged and shook her heels off her feet before she walked all the way up and waited for him. 

One look over to her waiting on the second floor of the mansion and he followed her like a puppy would its master. 

Carol guided him to the guest bathroom a couple of doors down and watched him completely forget about his thoughts and nervousness once he saw a littler of flerken playing in the bathtub.

“They are so cute!” He smiled over.

The fuzzy feeling of the baby flerkens curious about the young man short-lived when they started to jump on him and attack on his arms. Their claws and fangs sharp enough to make him exclaim in pain a few times. 

Carol and Peter giggled while on the bathroom floor. She picked a kitten and placed her on the top of Parker’s head. The kitten went crazy with his hair and meowed her way down his forehead.

“I didn’t know Goose had already hatched her eggs.” He smiled and placed the kitten back on the floor with her siblings. “I feel so weird saying that... like she’s a hen or something.” 

“She’s no cat either.” Carol winked playfully. Carol set her kitten on the floor and stood up.

“Right...” he laughed. 

Peter got distracted with all the babies and didn’t pay attention to what was happening around him. All that mattered on that moment was those kitten aliens and how much fun it was to play with them.

“WOAH!!!” Peter dragged his ass through the tile floor until his back met the sink.

“Yeah, they just learned how to do that.” Carol laughed at how they exhibited their long tentacles through their mouths. She nodded as she pined her long hair over her head. 

“Uh-huh...” Peter slowly looked up from her naked toes up to the pair of panties and bra she was wearing. He had just watched her dress fall to the grown down her legs.

Carol pushed the dress with her foot and it slid over to Peter who happened to be by the laundry bin.

“I—I can give you a minute.” He crawled his way passed her feet and out of the bathroom.

“Don’t be silly.” She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick all four kittens out of the bathtub before she turned the hot water on.

“I won’t be of much help for you here anyways.” He finally remembered how to stand up.

“Are you babbling about that whole seducing thing again?” She sighed.

“I mean... you are on your underwear!”

“One of the kittens messed up my dress, calm down!” She chuckled.

“You could have asked me to leave!” He instead.

“Why? You looked so happy playing with them.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah... well...” he looked back over his shoulder. “It might be innocent for you, but what...what if someone walked in and saw you like that and I’m here staring at you like this!”

Carol nibbled on her lower lip at the confession his babbling had burped out. “I’m twice your age, who’s gonna think anything from this?”

“People...might.” 

The blonde took a step closer which made Peter stumble on his own feet when trying to step back.

“Do you want me to seduce you, Peter?” She asked genuinely. “Is that what has you all jumpy?” 

“Ma’am, please.” He tried to stop her.

“If you want me...” She purred “You just have to tell me.”

He gulped. The sound of the front door made it impossible for him to even acknowledge her. He jumped over the balcony and found the stool Carol had been sitting on earlier at the bar. 

The blonde locked the bathroom door behind her at the sound of Happy’s voice looking for Peter in the foyer.

“You suck at hiding!” Hogan teased the young adult once he met him sitting at the bar. 

Peter chuckled nervously and cleaned his sweaty palms on his lap. 

“I get it that you have a lot on your plate right now” Happy empathized with him. “But don’t let that get in the middle of having some fun.” He knew what it was like to step away from being a teenager and become a grown man. The pressure made some guys go wild. 

“That party wasn’t it.” Peter shrugged.

“Yeah but if there’s something fun standing in front of you. You know that kind of mind blowing fun that will make you just enjoy the best stage of your life, don’t turn it down.” 

Peter gave him a puzzled look.

“I’m not encouraging you to become a drunk or wake up in Vegas married to some stripper, though.” He clarified. “Just don’t be afraid of stepping out of your comfort zone just for the heck of it.”

Peter chuckled and nodded his head promising he wouldn’t do anything widely stupid. 

Happy patted his back and looked up once a now fully dressed Carol was back from upstairs. “You can back me up on this,” he asked for the woman’s opinion.

Peter avoid looking at her.

“Do you agree that Peter is young and shouldn’t be afraid on taking thrilling experiences. Enjoy life, be young?”

“Absolutely.” Carol agreed. She smiled at the young man who had finally looked up to meet her eyes. 

“...A little fun never killed anyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

May had gone overboard with hosting a barbecue for Peter and his closest friends. It was officially his birthday and she was hoping to cheer him up.

Lately, he had been too quiet and lost in whatever was going on in his head. She and Happy kept agreeing that maybe doing something in his bucket list that perhaps scared him would help clear his mind.

The burgers and hotdogs that May’s on and off boyfriend was grilling were a success among his friends, but Peter was lost in day dream land to eat.

For the past week, the wildest thing in his mind was to take Carol on her word and tell her what she wanted to hear: he wanted her.

Peter stood up from the patio table so he could find a quiet spot at the public grills they all had been celebrating his birthday at.

“Please say goodbye before you leave.” May frowned watching him walk away.

“I’m just gonna make a call.” He promised and waved his phone at her.

She nodded and watched him walk around a tree a few steps away from their table.

Peter looked back to make sure no one was close by and licked his lips. He dialed Carol’s number and waited for her to pick up, the phone against his ear.

“Hi” he nervously greeted the female voice who answered his call. “It’s me...” he added after a second of silence “Peter...Peter Parker.” He added.

“Hey Peter Parker”

“So...I’m twenty-one.” He filled Carol in. “How about that drink you offered me?”

Carol smiled over the phone, “what about a hotel room?” She was forward, experienced enough to understand that Peter hadn’t really call to have a drink with her.

“Yeah.. that too...” Peter confessed.

“Meet you at the Garden Hotel in an hour.” She agreed and hung up.

A rush of emotions ran down Peter’s body. He was suddenly anxious, nervous, and starting to overthink this whole thing. Carol intimidated him but at the same time, she secretly made every vein in his nervous system pulse.

The young man put his phone away and walked back to his party. May was happy to see that he had kept his word and hadn’t left just yet.

* * *

Peter caught the staff of the hotel’s attention. He was too nervous to go unnoticed. He walked to the front desk so he could get a room but chickened out. He ended up asking where the bar was, which ended up behind straight to his left. 

He chuckled and walked over. Parker didn’t know if he should wait for Carol at the bar or get a table. His eyes took in every inch of the room and found a small table at the corner, so hidden that he almost missed it. 

Peter took a seat and grabbed the menu in front of him so he could start get familiar with it and not look like an idiot in front of Carol.

“May I take your order?” A waiter approached him.

“Can I have something with almost no alcohol in it but that looks like a very strong drink?” 

The waiter was confused “may I see an ID please.” He curved an eyebrow. 

Peter sighed and took his wallet out so he could show what was required.

“You don’t look twenty-six” the waiter kept reading the date of birth and up to Parker’s face. He defiantly matched the profile of a teen with a fake ID.

“Minus the blip. Heard of it?” Peter explained. 

The waiter was still hesitant, Peter was too nervous and it all translated into something fishy. 

Carol showed up from behind the waiter and took the empty chair by Peter. She greeted him and waited for him to finish ordering.

“I’ll have a scotch.” Peter figured the name sounded like he was ready to drink a real beverage, but he knew it wasn’t as strong as other drinks.

“A martini please.” Carol added to the order.

The waiter nodded and turned to bring their drinks.

Peter cleared his throat and found his fingers playing with the napkin in front of him.

Carol quietly observed him and didn’t break the silence between them until their drinks were being served.

“Cheers” she offered and watched him take a first sip.

Even at 40% of alcohol, Peter felt it to be too strong and couldn’t stop himself from coughing. She sipped her drink and smiled over.

“Shall we?” Carol figured it was enough of pretend and they should just go straight to what they were truly doing there.

It took Peter a moment to understand what she meant, “oh yeah...” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You got the room right?” She tilted her head. 

Peter shook his head. He was relieved that Carol found his hesitation/nervousness adorable and not aggravating.

“Do you want me to get the room?” She offered with a smile.

“I can get it.” He decided.

“I don’t mind.” 

“I can do it!” He insisted and stood up. 

Carol nodded and watched him head to the front desk. She asked for their check and waited for him to come back.

The blonde couldn’t hear or make out anything of what was happening at the front desk. She chuckled trying to imagine a few scenarios that weren’t too off from what was actually going on:

The simple request from the front desk to take his luggage had made him all nervous. He had gotten all weird when asked if he needed a single or double room and even changed his registration name mid syllable from his real one to a fake one.

“Mr. Ben Derhover—” the clerk was cut off when Peter swallowed the laugh threaten to release from his mouth. “Sir, your keys.” Peter was handed the magnetic card before he turned around and let his eyes find Carol still at their table waiting for him.

He could feel a knot in his stomach once the realization of what he was there to do invaded his mind once again.

Carol looked up and tilted her head when she noticed that Peter wasn’t at the front desk anymore. A familiar number calling her phone stopped her from looking for him.

“Hi...I got the room.” Peter gulped over the phone.

“Where are you?” She started to look around.

“Behind you, by the restrooms... but don’t look!” He requested.

“Don’t be silly.” She rolled her eyes and casually turned over her shoulder to see him standing exactly where he said he was. Carol looked back to the front “Do you want me to meet you there?” She offered.

“Yeah. Give me fifteen minutes.” He requested. 

“Alright”

“Okay bye”

“Peter...the number?”

“What?”

“What’s the room number? I kinda need that.” She smiled.

“Right. It’s 1552” he checked the number on the key.

Carol hung up and smiled to herself as he walked past their table and over to the elevators. 

* * *

Peter found a new toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink counter and decided to brush his teeth. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it over into the small closet in the bedroom area. He also kicked his shoes and socks off.

He smelt his armpits and feet before he decided to wash them over the sink real quick. He was grateful he was wearing fresh underwear. 

He ran around the room closing all the blinds and turning all the lights off. He couldn’t decide how dark was too dark so finally settled into leaving the bathroom light on and everything else off. 

Peter realized the fifteen minutes were up when he heard a light knock at the door. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. 

Carol casually walked into the room and took her jacket off. Peter decided to undo his jeans and pulled them down his knees in the two seconds that the blonde had her back on him. He pushed them to the side and finding the Do Not Disturb sign, he hung it outside their door and locked it.

Carol turned to face him and found him wearing only his boxers. It was evident that he was in a rush. 

“Come here...” she murmured and motioned with her hand. 

The young man did as told and inched closer. He trembled lightly at the touch of her finger pads running down his naked pectorals. 

“Wanna help me unzip?” She caressed around his nipple and turned slightly so he could see the zipper on the back of the dress she was wearing. 

Peter nodded and gulped as he allowed his trembling fingers move her blonde hair over to one shoulder. He leaned close and pressed a shy kiss over her naked shoulder blade. The way she relaxed against the soft touch of his lips encouraged him. 

Peter found the zipper and slowly pulled it down revealing the line down her back. Carol looked back over her shoulder and locked her eyes with him. Peter gently kissed her lips and pulled away.

The way he was realizing how much he had been wanting to do this was starting to scare him a little. 

Carol let the dress fall onto the ground and stepped away from it. She watched how the young man was staring at her completely hypnotized and about to start drooling. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back over her arms. 

Peter rubbed his chest and walked over. He stared at her breasts for a second before he adjusted on the little space of mattress between her parted legs. 

His hand reached out and felt one of her breasts. He went insane at how soft and warm it was. His lips shyly kissing hers. Carol slowly tried deepen the kiss and offered him a gentle moan.

Peter pulled back and shifted on his feet. “I’m sorry... maybe... maybe we can do something else? Like go to a movie.” He offered in his nervousness. 

Carol stood up and leaned against the desk by the entrance, her hazel eyes watched him walk back and forth in the same little space between the door and the bed. 

“It’s okay.” She tried to calm his nerves down. “It’s your first time so I understand.” She offered.

“What?”

“I’m okay with that...” she assured him about Peter being a possible virgin. 

“You think I’m a—“

“There’s nothing wrong with that...” she casually added.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so funny.” He kept shaking his head.

“Fine... then I guess you are just not ready for this.” Carol shrugged and picked her dress from the floor. 

She had promised him a week ago that she was not going to force him into doing something he didn’t want to do. 

“Drop that dress.” 

His demanding voice made her do as told. Carol looked up to find Peter inching towards her. He kissed her hungrily and, in a determined move, he pulled her up from her butt cheeks and carried her to the bed.

Carol chuckled and wrapped her legs around his hips. She tilted her head back feeling his kisses devouring her lips and his body adjusting on top of hers. 

Peter kneeled on the mattress between her legs. The blonde playfully used her toes to tease the bulge under his boxers while he kept her leg bent up, his fingers were busy pulling her panties down those creamy legs. 

“Say it...” Carol demanded with a whisper as she found him savoring at the sight of her legs completely parted, flashing him with that small spot in her body that he had been day dreaming about for a whole week.

“I want you...” he admitted. 

Peter didn’t lose a minute and slid in between her welcoming legs to taste and enjoy the juicy pussy waiting for him. 

His desire for her and hormones going wild were working together to know how to eat her up. In a matter of seconds, Peter had her panting and begging. His lips in agreement with his throbbing cock that the sticky fluid he kept provoking in her was the most delicious nectar he had ever tasted in his life.

Carol curved her back up and pulled lightly from his now messy hair as she fought between begging him to stop and demanding for more. 

His tongue had already figured out how to perfectly vibrate against the most sensitive nub in her body and drive her crazy. 

Peter figured he had all night to alter between his lips, his finger, his cock and anything other part of his body that might request to feel her in the most sensitive ways. 

The way his erection was painfully pressing against the fabric of his boxers letting his instincts know that it was time to fuck her and give her what she had been begging for for the past five minutes.

Peter pulled back just to get rid of those boxers and tossed them to the side. He found the condom he had placed on the nightstand and rolled it up. Her hungry kisses made it a challenge to multitask.

In two minutes, he was completely on top of her, keeping her legs spread open and bent up while he fucked her with no mercy. 

He was panting against her lips, and Carol could barely breathe with all the moans being released from deep down her throat. 

Peter kissed her sweetly and nuzzled her cheek before pressing his lips against her sweaty ones. 

He pulled out, Carol breathing deeply, trying to control her pounding heart from beating out of her chest. 

Peter turned her around and took his time. He pumped his desperate cock a few times and let his fingers massage her pussy from behind to keep her warm and eager. His lips started leaving kisses down her spine until he reached her lower back. He used both his firm hands to cup her naked butt cheeks. 

Carol slowly rolled her ass up and cried when he aligned his cockhead with her entrance and started rolling it up and down her folds, teasing her until she started begging for him to stop playing and just fuck her. 

Her fingers gripped tight onto her sheets, feeling how abruptly and roughly he pushed into her and started moving back and forth. 

He rested her flat on her belly and lied on top of her, fucking her like that, while his nose got lost between her long blonde hair, taking in that intoxicating scent he couldn’t get enough of.

He brought her to the edge once he had her on all fours and kept her steady from  her waist. His cock trusted in and out of her pussy with all the speed he could coordinate, with the index finger he had been rubbing against her clit.

Carol was begging loudly, sure the guest in nearby rooms could tell she was getting the best fuck of her life while they were trying to sleep.

Peter was the first to let go, he filled the latex preservative with his seed while still completely buried inside of her.

He pushed harder, and hugged her while kneeled behind her, he managed to let her ride her orgasm beyond what her body could handle, watching her collapse against the mattress. 

Carol released a sigh when he adjusted in bed next to her.

“What’s on your mind?” The blonde playfully asked once he adjusted and got comfortable next to her.

“I like your ways of having fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

After that first night on his twenty-first birthday, there was no turning back.

Peter had been spending more money on getting a hotel room every night than he spent on rent. Carol would occasionally pay for their room at the front desk on her way out of the property, as well.

Their heated affair began at ten every night and ended at the first hours of dawn. Carol came and left leaving him on that mattress with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Plans to hook up were equally suggested by him and Carol. So far, their dynamic was working well and it was evident they both were enjoying the heck out of it: There was this dominant and animalistic instinct within him that the blonde was able to awake and give her the best fuck she had had in her life.

Peter grew more confident with each passing night and Carol found his blunt honesty and determination a turn on which only led him on.

At exactly eight at night, Peter fetched for his phone. This one was vibrating by his side announcing he had a new text message.

The way he cleared his throat and adjusted on his chair made May tilt her sight up from her dinner and casually observed him. She was no fool, and knew that wasn’t Ned talking about his latest achievement on their video game.

Peter was hesitant to open the text while at the table, in front of his aunt, because by previous experience he didn’t trust the woman who had sent it. He didn’t trust her in the sense that he knew damn well it was something dirty or a prompt for him to get all worked up and lead the conversation that way.

On the other hand, the way his cock was throbbing under his pants in anticipation was making it impossible for him not to open it and read it.

“My panties are all soaked and I blame you.” His eyes read while the rest of his body got all nervous at the table. He had to get out of there.

“You are excused.” May rolled her eyes and watched him not lose a second before he stormed out of the apartment.

She needed to find a second to talk to him about this. Sure he was at that age where sex seemed to be the best thing to ever happened to a young man, but it wasn’t just all fun and games and he needed to be careful in more ways than the one always advertised.

“Before I take fault, I need details.” Peter finally replied as he sat at the edge of the roof of the building.

“I was just thinking...day dreaming if you may.” Carol started to fill him in “about the way you like to go so rough on me.”

Peter smiled reading he had a lasting impression on her.

“Every time I shift, I can still feel you.”

He gulped. “You are so tight, I can’t help myself.”

“You know what I think?”

“That I should keep those panties so I can think about what’ve done.” Peter suggested.

“I’m in room 405” She let him know of her location.

“On my way!”

“Don’t take long. You don’t want me to keep myself warm and sticky using my own resources, do you?”

_Fuck._ Peter stood up so he could head over to their usual hotel.

He had never swung himself through the city as fast as that night.

Peter slowly opened the door to their hotel room with the extra key she had left for him at the front desk.

His fingers were quick to grab the pair of lace panties that had been tossed his way from the bed.

The young man smiled mischievously and pushed the soft fabric down the front pocket of his jeans; he was gonna keep those.

“They better make you reflect on what you’ve done.” Carol’s husky voice teased him.

Peter unzipped his jeans and started to walk over to the sexy blonde eagerly waiting for him on the bed.

The young man crawled on top of her. He didn’t have time to lose. He brushed his lips up her throat and allowed his hands to unbutton her blouse while their lips found each other and kissed in desperation.

All four hands working around to remove both their shirts, he left hers opened while Carol pulled his over his head and threw it to the side. Peter’s lips were warm against her creamy chest, he peppered it with kisses down between her breasts and felt her breathing as they kept moving south.

He curved his fingers around the waist of her skirt and slowly started to pull it down her legs. Peter adjusted and kneeled before her, he managed to remove her skirt and let it drop on the floor by the bed.

Carol smiled from her spot, and gently rested her foot on his naked chest, pressing it against his strong pectorals. He chuckled and gently took it in his hands.

The man peppered tender kisses around her ankle and slipped her leg over his shoulder, his body sliding against the mattress on his way to that moist core he had been craving.

The blonde giggled at the feeling of his scruff beard tickling along the inside of her leg (he hadn’t shaved in a few days). She bent her other leg up. Carol curved her hips up gently, her lips releasing a moan at the feeling of his breath against her sensible spot.

He started slow, just teasing her at first. His lips barely brushing her before he used his hand to demand more space, parting her legs wider. It was time to feel her completely under his command.

Peter nibbled on the inside of her thigh, making her whole body whimper. Carol reached out and let her fingers ran along his hair before trying to move his head to where she needed him most.

Peter abruptly took hold of both her wrists and pin her hands one on each side of her head. His eyes on hers before he kissed her gently, “why in such a hurry?” He smirked mischievously.

Carol blushed and pecked his lips soundly before she felt them rolling down to one of her breasts. He let go of her wrists and rested his hands on her waist, his lips kissing around the area of her breast that her bra didn’t cover. He moaned at the feeling of the soft warm skin of her breast against his lips.

He had decided to have her half dressed this time, she looked so sexy in that black bra and her silk blouse undone. He got distracted for a moment, wanting to kiss each inch of skin of her chest.

The blonde under his frame was melting and growing impatient, she was already ready for him the moment she texted him and could do without the foreplay. Her thighs were burning and she could feel her body reacting to the time he was taking. She found her hand reaching for his neck, but he was quick to pin it back over her head.

“Peter...” She begged with a murmur, his lips retaking on their mission and nibbling her skin on their way down. He lied flat on his stomach, bringing her legs over both his shoulders feeling her feet resting against the back of his shoulder blades. He took a few seconds to kiss and nibble on those heated thighs before he demanded for her to part her legs wide for him.

His tongue was gentle at first, taking its time in the upper side of her folds, teasing that sensible nub between them. He could feel the way her hips rolled upward at the feeling of his moist warm tongue penetrating her. She was dripping wet for him, and it made his erection throb against the mattress.

Carol found her nails clawing the sheet under her, a second felt like a minute and a minute like a second while Peter tasted every inch of the most intimate part of her body. She groaned loudly when he increased the pace, the way his tongue vibrated against her making her tilt her head back and moan with her throat.

Peter pulled back and adjusted, kneeling on the mattress. He slowly let his fingertips run up her body and helped her sit down, Carol was now kneeling in front of him. He kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her breasts over her bra and massaged them tenderly. He let his lips explore her neck, tilting her head to the side and nibbling on her skin there.

He made her turn around, still kneeling in front of him and he moved closer. Peter wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and pressing her ass against the erection he was displaying under his briefs. He nibbled on her earlobe, his hands still massaging her breasts while his hard teased her from behind before letting go of her and removing his briefs. The blonde kept her eyes closed and moaned feeling the throbbing tip of his cock pushing between her thighs.

She bit on her lower lip, her body shivered feeling his hand sliding down her spine, pressing so she could bend down and rest on her forearms. Peter found a second to roll a condom on before he could fuck her.

He positioned her to his liking and gently grabbed that large erection she had evoked on him. He aligned it with her entrance and let his hips roll up feeling it slide into her with ease, “Ngh—” He set his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him, burring his length inside of her making her moan.

He started with a slow pace, letting his ears enjoy the sound her juices made against his shaft while he thrust in and out of her. Peter adjusted and managed to allow his lips kiss down her sweaty spine, pressing her harder against the mattress, going hard on her but still keeping it slow.

Carol had completely given to his lead, letting him control her body and inject pleasure into her with each roll her hips followed. He let his fingers move around her belly and kept her steady. The sound of her moans sparked his desired for her, making him go faster.

He didn’t decrease his rhythm and pace until she collapsed on the mattress and he on top of her, both releasing that sexual hunger they felt for one another in a loud moan once reaching their orgasm. 

Carol could feel her heart beating loud and fast against her chest and her lungs fighting to catch their breath. Peter shifted and rested on the bed next to her, locking her frame in his arms before she could try leave.

He brushed her sweaty hair off her face and kissed her gently a couple of times. The blonde smiled up at him, reached out and pushed his hair back.

Carol never left right away. She waited until Peter woke up from the quick nap he took to recover energy before she started to get ready. By then it was already past midnight.

Peter always watched her with a frown as she gathered all her clothes from around the hotel room and got dressed.

“Call me...” She murmured against his lips before she pecked them gently.

Peter smiled as he watched her tie the pair of panties she had thrown at him earlier around his wrist.

The young man gulped at the realization that she we leaving commando. He adjusted under the sheets and folded his arms under his head, lying on that bed with that usual grin on him. 

* * *

The young man liked keeping the hotel room until noon for check-out and then headed back to his old room, one he hadn’t used in eight weeks. 

He usually hit the shower so he could start his day fresh and wash off the smell of sex at least for 12 hours before his body demanded more of his new addiction.

Parker was standing in the middle of the bathroom, he had his towel wrapped around his waist. He was checking his scruff through the mirror hanging over the sink. He smiled as his mind played the sexy giggle Carol had released at the feeling of it against her flesh.

“What could you possibly be shaving?” May teased him once she abruptly interrupted his contemplation to shave.

“Jeez, you mind?” He jumped slightly not expecting her to just come out of nowhere.

“Can we talk?” She tried to sound casual. The heavy steam in the bathroom hiding her concern look.

“What’s up?” Peter’s attention was still on his jaw and chin. The blade and shaving cream waiting for him on the sink.

“I’m just curious. You know, like it’s totally chill...but just wondering... where do you go from 10pm to 10 in the morning the next day? Is everything okay?” She tilted her head. 

Peter froze in his spot but tried keep it casual. “Yeah. You know, just regular patrolling stuff.” He sniffed and went back to figure out if he should shave or not.

“Spider-Man has the graveyard shift...” May nodded incredulously. 

“Yeah. Someone gotta keep the neighborhood friendly.” He added.

May sighed. “You are growing, I get it.” She decided to casually let him know she was not that naive. “Please be careful out there...” She begged.

Peter locked his eyes with her and nodded. “I am.” He promised.

“Not just in the obvious way.. but mentally and dare I say it...emotionally.” 

“Yeah, catching bad guys is an emotional journey.” He joked.

May rolled her eyes and with a heavy sigh decided to leave him alone. 

Peter was relieved she was gone because he definitely didn’t want to have the talk with his aunt at twenty-one. 

“You should ask the ‘bad guys’ if they like the scruff or not.” May called out to tease him before dropping the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry...” Peter’s embarrassment echoed in the dark hotel room he was sharing with Carol.

She sat up on the bed and turned her nightstand lamp on. “It’s okay.” She tucked her messy blonde hair behind her ears.

After sixteen weeks of having sex, it seemed that tonight Peter couldn’t perform.

“I just...I’ve been wondering if we could talk or something.” He explained what was keeping his mind distracted.

“ _Talk_...” Carol nodded.

“I don’t mean have ‘the _talk_.” He included quotation marks to that. “Just hang out.” He added.

The blonde looked over and tilted her head. “Are you bored?” She wondered.

“No!” He chuckled. He didn’t think it was physically possible for a guy his age to get bored of having sex with a woman like her. “Just...that’s all we do.” He shrugged.

Apparently, meaningless casual sex eventually lost its appeal.

He secretly was starting to be too self aware of how he was simply Captain Marvel’s fuckboy and he was starting to need more than just that.

“So you want to talk” she acknowledged.

“It can be about anything. Like how was your day?” He genuinely wondered.

“It was okay.” She pursed her lips. “Yours?”

“It was good. Ned and I tried to see who could have more hotdogs for lunch. I had six.” He proudly smirked.

Carol was not impressed nor amused.

An awkward silence sank among them.

“I’m terrible at this chit-chat crap.” Carol confessed. She got out of bed and started looking for her jeans.

She was still wearing her underwear, Peter had barely made it to second base that night with her.

“Wait, don’t leave...” Peter frowned. “We don’t need to talk.” He watched her rose her eyes from the floor to meet his eyes, her hair falling on her face. “We can do something else...we could watch a movie.” He pointed out at the television.

“TV?” She looked over to the 32’’ flat screen mounted on the wall. “I thought we were past that.” She remembered the first night when he had been so nervous about the whole thing.

She kept getting dressed. There were no hard feelings. She was just keeping her word: Carol would never force him to do something he didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry...” He genuinely offered. The blonde was now fully dressed and by the door.

Carol offered a soft smile. “You have my number.” She encouraged him, they were cool.

Once she closed the door behind her, Peter sunk into the bed and covered his face with his hands; he couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. 

* * *

  
“Hey, kid...” Sam whispered towards Peter who was sitting with the rest of the team at the conference table.

Parker never looked up. Carol was at one end and casually let her eyes take in everything that was happening.

“Ptss...” Sam called out again. Peter finally looked over. Captain Falcon motioned towards the young girl who had just smiled at Peter on her way to find an empty seat at the table.

“What?” Peter didn’t follow. 

“You should talk to her.” The man smiled and nodded his head.

Peter’s eyes moved over not realizing that Carol was examining his every move.

“That’s my chair.” War Machine informed the new comer.

“Sorry.” She apologized and moved over to the empty chair next to Peter.

Falcon wiggled her eyebrows and then exchanged a casual smile with Carol who on the inside was not amused about her fellow teammates insinuations.

“Gotta love them when they embarrassed you.” The young girl smiled at Peter.

“They are worse than your blood related aunts and uncles.” He agreed.

“I’m Kitty.” She introduced herself.

Peter recognized her name. Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat, was a temp recruiter from some other team. The Avengers would take advantage of her powers in their new mission.

“I’m Peter.” He offered back. The intergalactic blonde casually observing them. 

“The Amazing Spider-Man” she nodded. 

“I heard you can phase through walls and stuff? Cool.” He smiled.

She nodded. Their conversation soon engaging them and getting carried away. Peter pointed out at everyone at the table and filled her in on how they all got their abilities through a suit or had been the lucky survivors of an accident.

None of that compared to how every member of her team had literally been born with their powers. Peter, a man of science, was finding all that very intriguing.

Carol eventually cleared her throat and interrupted the bonding that was going on between the youngest at the meeting. It was time to start talking strategy and figure out how they would tackle on the mission in front of them.

The stoic Kree-hybrid never giving away that she was feeling possessive towards the bonding between Peter and the new girl.

* * *

“When I said ‘call me’, I meant the next day.” Carol purred once she had managed to pull Peter into a janitor closet by the conference room once the team had been dismissed.

It had been a week since their last encounter. 

She felt his strong abdomen with her fingers and kissed him hungrily. 

Peter had missed the way she was able to elevate his temperature and drive his hormones wild so fast. He didn’t even fight her urges and immediately reciprocated the physical contact the blonde so desperately demanded.

The young man’s body shivered. He let his tongue kiss her deeply, his body leaned closer trapping her against the shelves behind her.

“You like that, don’t you?” She groaned. Carol had her hand massaging his growing bulge over his pants. 

Peter nodded. His own hands busy massaging her breasts. 

“You wouldn’t want to end this, would you?” Carol had a little mind game of her own planned. 

Peter shook his head. “You are a goddess. Kill me the day I want out.” 

Carol smiled at his compliment. “Because...the moment you get all mesmerized with a girl is all over.” She made sure her fingers had him unconsciously swinging his hips against her wanting more, when she disclosed that.

Carol Danvers didn’t like sharing.

Peter nodded. 

“Meet me tonight, 10PM. I’ll get on my knees, suck on it until you explode.” She proposed.

Peter nodded again. 

Carol pulled her hand away from his erection and kissed him deeply one last time. She fixed her top and cleaned the edge of her lips. 

The blonde casually left the closet and walked down the hall. Peter needed a minute to calm down before he followed.

* * *

“Yo, Peter!” Bucky and Sam had decided to play match makers. They were bored and messing with Parker was always fun. Plus, they found it super weird that the young man never seemed to be into any girl in particular. They knew he was shy, so maybe he needed a little push.

The youngster looked up and nodded once he was called over to meet them.

“Wanna go to the game tonight? We can’t go so thought you wanted a ticket, you know so it doesn’t go to waste” They had tickets to the baseball game that evening.

“Sure.” He grinned at the offer. “I could take my buddy Ned.” He thought out loud.

“Oh...” Bucky and Sam looked at each other “here’s the thing, we heard that new girl is a huge Cubs fan and gave her one of the tickets...” They casually explained. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. We only have the one.” Sam handed him the extra ticket. “But she’s cool, you like her right?” Bucky added with an encouraging nod.

“I guess.” Peter shrugged. 

“Just don’t bail on the game. We told her you already had one ticket.” They chuckled as they walked away. “So it would be shitty of you to stood her up.” 

Peter sighed as he contemplated the ticket. 

The game wasn’t until four, which should allow him to go to the game with Kitty and then meet Carol at their usual hotel.

It was until now that he had to get ready to go to a game without knowing if he was showing up to a set-up date or not when Carol’s words were sinking in. 

The moment he got a little girlfriend, Carol was out. He didn’t blame her: it wasn’t like he would want to have a girlfriend and cheat on her with some babe, either (or at least that’s how he was interpreting her words).

It would have never crossed his mind that freaking Captain Marvel was jealous of some 20-year-old who had nothing on her. The idea of a man, any man in the galaxy, dumping the intergalactic beauty for some mid-tier (if that) mutant was imaginatively impossible for Spider-man.

Parker was kinda excited though, he missed that whole going out and just have some fun part of the relationship equation. It was confusing, because his dick also loved the kind of pussy it was getting and he knew it would never get better than that.

“I think you can have your cake and eat it too.” Ned shrugged. He had an idea.

Peter was listening.

“Just do the dating part with Kitty or any other girl... and then do the  _ dating _ part with Carol.” It was simple. 

“It doesn’t work like that.” Peter thought that was too complicated. 

“Bruh, dudes like us get friendzoned all . the . time.” He reminded him. “You have the power to turn the table around.” He nodded and wiggled his eyebrows.

Peter shook his head. Deep inside of him, he knew that he wanted to do both sides of the dating deal with Carol and no one else. 

“Do it for the nerds who are stuck doing the pretty girls’ homework.” Ned begged. He wish he had two babes into him like that. 

Parker was starting to consider it. “I go out with Kitty. I don’t kiss her or anything...” he thought out loud.

“Nope. You are just hanging, right? And then at the end of the day...you go back to Carol.” Ned thought they had it figured out, “there’s nothing wrong with having some chick friends.” 

* * *

Peter was having the time of his life at the game with Kitty. She was an enthusiastic fan of the Cubs and it felt like he had gone to the game with a great friend. They would scream at the players, celebrate with the wave of aficionados, eat lots of junk food and just chill and hang out during the slow innings.

This was easier than what he thought. It was almost like being at the game with Ned, expect she was a girl.

A girl he liked; but there was only one minuscule issue with how the evening was going...

She was not Carol. 

“So what’s with Captain Falcon and White Wolf setting you up on dates?” Kitty teased him. She smiled playfully as she fetched for a handful of popcorn. 

Peter was holding the paper bag as they shred the snack. He rubbed the back of his head and shook his head.

“For the record, I’m not saying this is a _date_.” The girl clarified. She didn’t want to compromise him into something that hadn’t even been his idea in the first place.

“They are a couple of dickheads.” He scoffed “this if fun, though. It’s refreshing to have a friend in the team to do stuff with .” He casually made his intentions clear.

Kitty nodded “we do this kind of stuff all the time.” Shadowcat, after all, was just one of the many youngsters who belonged to the team of mutants.

Peter nodded. It sounded cool to be part of a team with people their age. But the only young person with extraordinary abilities or powers he knew was Shuri and she spent all her time in Wakanda. 

“So who is she?” Kitty smiled. “The girl you like...”

Peter had been friend-zoning her all evening. She was a smart lady and knew they both got along so his constant reminders that they were only friends meant he either had a girlfriend or was head-over-heels with a girl and only had eyes for her.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. 

Kitty laughed playfully and went back to the game. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

* * *

After the game, Peter and Kitty headed back to the mansion. She was temporarily staying there and he had decided to walk her over. They agreed that it had been a great game and they both had fun. Parker had somewhere else to be so they said goodbye and Kitty walked in by herself.

It was on her way to her room when she crossed paths with Captain Marvel. A huge foam finger still on her hand and the rest of the merch the young girl was wearing catching the woman’s attention.

“Look at you go!” Carol greeted her with a warm smile. 

Kitty blushed. She knew her enthusiasm was too much, but she loved the Cubs. 

“You are originally from Chicago, right?” Carol tilted her head.

“What gave me away?” Kitty playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Boston.” She pointed out at herself. “So that’s me but in red and white.” She motioned towards the girl in front of her.

“You are a baseball fan!?” Those young eyes grew big. The fact that she had something in common with Captain Marvel was awesome.

“I think I was born wearing a baseball mitt.” She nodded. 

“Sick.”

“Did you go to the game on your own?” Carol asked almost ashamed that no one in her team had taken a few hours to show her around.

“I went with Peter.” Kitty casually shrugged.

“Peter?” Carol came out sounding confused at her attempt of muffling her real reaction.

“Yeah, Spider-Man?” Kitty figured the almighty Captain Marvel wouldn’t even take notice of the kid’s real name. 

The blonde offered a nod; she knew who he was. “I didn’t know he liked baseball.” She shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah.” Kitty shrugged. “It wasn’t his idea, though.” 

“Oh? So you asked him out?” Carol felt a knot tightly tied above her stomach.

“Nah. I don’t have any proof but I also don’t have any doubts that this was a set up by Falcon and White Wolf.” 

“Huh.” Sam and Bucky had just made it to the top of Carol’s list of people she wanted to kill. 

“Do you happen to know if he has a girlfriend?” Kitty asked curious.

“Um...” 

Now that Peter had refused to tell her who was the girl that had him so desperately friend-zoning her, she was curious about finding out who that girl was.

“You’re into him like that?” Carol looked away for a second. 

Kitty shook her head. “I mean he is cute and I had a lot of fun, but we are kinda cool like friends.” 

The blonde nodded. “Keep things from getting all complicated and messy is the best choice.” She agreed, the young girl didn’t understand the depth of meaning in that statement.

“Yeah.” 

“I was kinda heading somewhere.” Carol pointed over.

Kitty moved to the side so she could get going. She watched the blonde head downstairs and leave through the door.

Captain Marvel didn’t know how to feel about the conversation she had just had. Kitty had mentioned she and Peter had gone to the game as friends, but that didn’t stop her from feeling a certain way.

She was earth’s mightiest hero! It was laughable to think she was feeling jealous of some girl. 

Carol had some honest figuring out to do on her own. It had never been about being possessive towards Peter, it was about realizing that maybe he meant more to her than what she allowed herself to admit.

...Hopefully, she’d have it figured out by the time she met with Peter that night.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, Peter was enjoying dinner with his aunt. It was the bare minimum he could do for her so he always tried to be back at the apartment on time and have a meal with Aunt May.

They talked about the baseball game he had just gone to with Kitty and admitted that he had had fun, but she was just a friend.

After chit-chatting for a few minutes, the dining room went quiet, just the sound of their fork against the plate surrounding them.

“You were right.” Peter admitted, the silence between them interrupted by the sound of his defeat.

He was tired of listening to Ned who didn’t know shit about relationships. He needed some real advise and even if talking to May about it was awkward, he figured in the long run it would be worth it.

“I know.” She teased. “About what?” She tilted her head.

“I caught the feels.” He pouted, his eyes were filled with sadness and confusion.

“The bad guys...” Aunt recalled the brief conversation they had a while back.

“Yeah”

“Honey...” May reached out over the table.

“I don’t know what to do.” He sniffed. “I don’t want to stop...you know...” Peter begged with his eyes for his aunt not to ask him to mention it by name. “But I just... I feel there needs to do more than  _ it _ .”

“And she doesn’t feel the same way.” May frowned.

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe she does. Maybe she just needs a little time.” May had been there, done that. She had girl friends who had gone through all of it also.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know a single woman who doesn’t eventually ‘catch the feels’.” She offered him the cheat sheet. “It’s built in our hormones.

Peter was carefully paying attention to the feminine insight May was offering.

“It’s inevitable for a woman to start having casual s...se...sex with a guy and fall for him.”

Peter smiled. His aunt wouldn’t bullshit him, would she?

“It’s always been the one?” May was already dreading that answer. Peter was her baby and the thought of him sleeping around was terrifying.

“Yeah.”

May quickly made the mental calculation; it had been months since his bizarre behavior. “Then odds are she’s already dealing with them, just like you are... and she just needs a little push.” May smiled softly.

Peter nodded. He guessed he just needed to offer a little push and hope for the best.

“And timing, timing is everything.” May added. 

* * *

  
That night, Carol still met with Parker. Even when her mind was all over the place. Even if she was feeling a certain kind of way, she still needed to see him.

The young adult was a little disappointed to find her fully dressed waiting for him in the hotel room she had booked for the night.

His anticipation to spend some quality time under the sheets with the blonde had grown high that morning when she had teased about giving him a blow job in order to compensate how worked up she had left him inside that janitor’s closet.

Peter could immediately tell there was something in her mind that was keeping her from completely losing herself in his kisses. By then, he knew every moan and every move like a second language.

Carol was kissing him different and at the same time cock blocking every intent he made to go from first base to second base.

Peter pulled back and watched her behave in a way too familiar to him. The way she shifted in the same space similar to the hesitation he had to overcome at the very beginning.

He watched her strip down to her underwear and adjust on the mattress so he could slide over on top of her and try doing this that way.

Carol moaned into his lips once his hand cupped one of her breasts over the lace bra she was wearing.

He decided to work her up slowly starting there. Carol’s mind too distracted to engage with him.

“You know, I love baseball.” She shared out of nowhere as she broke their kiss.

Peter tilted his sight up and met her hazel eyes. He figured she knew about the game. The young man fought the urge to burped an explanation which was not required; he didn’t owe her anything plus nothing had happened.

“I didn’t know that.” He offered.

Carol nodded her head “I used to be on a team when I was a kid and all.” She remembered.

Maybe she wasn’t mad about him going out with another girl. The tone of voice in Carol’s words just wanting  to _talk_ with him, have a conversation.

The soft smile curved in her lips invited Peter to adjust on his side, by her, and smile back. “What position did you play?” He immediately showed interest.

“Midfield.” The blonde playfully rolled her eyes.

“Were you any good? What am I saying, I don’t think there’s anything you aren’t good at...” Peter teased.

Carol shook her head, “I had my days.” She recalled.

“There’s a group of people out there who show off that they played Little League with freakin’ Captain Marvel.” Peter thought that was cool as fuck.

Carol squinted her eyes and laughed softly, “more like showing off they could totally kick my ass.”

Peter chuckled along, “isn’t it an amazing feeling to be used to be the little guy all your life and one day just stand up to your fears and know you can beat them all?”

The blonde nodded quietly, “tell me something personal about you. Something you don’t really talk about...” She murmured, Carol reached with her fingers and brushed some of his hair away from his face.

“My parents died in a plane crash when I was only six. I have always wanted to research what truly happened to the plane, but I’m terrified of what I might find.” He sighed.

Carol’s eyes saddened and she acknowledged him with a soft nod. The blonde tilted her head up and kissed his lips gently.

“I think they would be very proud of the young man you’ve become.” She offered.

Peter replied with a side smirk. “Now you...” he invited her to open up a little.

Carol sighed, “All my childhood and pre-teen years I felt like no one understood me and it was a constant preaching of what I couldn’t do.” She frowned. “The only one who truly supported me was my brother.” She gulped, “but he died long time ago.”

“He definitely is looking from above at how badass and amazing you turned out to be.” Peter smiled softly not only at his answer but also at the feeling of her fingers now playing with his.

“Same with your parents...” she reassured him, “and your uncle...” she let her fingers caress his cheek gently “...and Tony.” She added, her voice cracking at the mention of her late teammate.

Peter took her hand he was holding and brought it to his lips. He planted a soft kiss on her wrist and nuzzled against it.

“How old were you when you knew you wanted to be in the Air Force?” Peter wondered.

“About six...” She recalled. “I saw one shooting star fly across the sky and I immediately knew that’s what I wanted to be when I grew up. Carol chuckled at the memory. “What about you?” She asked with curiosity.

“I’m twenty-one and I still have no idea.” He sighed defeated.

“I don’t think there’s ever been a twenty-one-year-old who knew what they wanted to become in life.” She tried to encourage him. “The world has recently become bigger, with countless opportunities to pick from.”

“That’s not true. You just said you knew by the age of six.” He poked her nose playfully.

“That’s different.” She insisted with a laugh knowing he had caught her there. “I’m sure there’s many things you wanted to become when you grew old back at that age.” She challenged him to look back and think of them.

“It’s just overwhelming you know.” He felt like he could finally talk about it. For the past few months the pressure of having a clear path for his life was too heavy in his shoulders.

“Having insecurities about what’s to come is normal, it’s what makes us human.” She shrugged.

“You say that, but you are perfect in every possible way.”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. Carol had her own insecurities and internal struggles like anyone else.

“What’s your thing?” Peter murmured.

Carol gulped, her eyes danced gently while fixed on his. “I—“ She frowned. “I don’t wanna tell. It will break the illusion that I’m Omnipotent.” She joked.

“If anything, if possible, it would make you even more perfect.” Peter murmured.

“I’m afr—it’s hard for me to trust.” She shrugged. There he had it. Captain Marvel had trust issues.

He didn’t blame her, after all, what she had gone through was a very traumatic experience — and who knew what else she had lived aside from what was commonly known about her story.

“Anyone?” He whimpered. The idea of she not even being able to trust him, somehow terrified him.

“I’m not very good at letting my guard down, I guess...” She closed her eyes at the feeling of Peter’s lips gently pecking hers.

Carol brushed her fingers around his head through his hair and pulled him down closer, and kissed him fully.

Peter slowly started to move back over on top of her, this time her mind completely relaxed and her body easily given into the way his hands lingered over her body.

Both of them got lost in the moment, letting their lips kiss soundly and passionately. Carol slowly started to pant fast, her body reacting to his. She adjusted her legs almost completely under his frame, feeling his hard. 

The way he kissed her, sucking on her lips and tasting every inch of her tongue, made her pull him closer, her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. 

Carol parted her lips and gasped, feeling his hands cupping her breasts and softly massaging them. He adjusted and growled when the blonde mirrored his action and let her fingers travel down his shirt, exploring every muscle under it. 

She gulped, her fingers shy, and trembling a little, as she pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. Carol blushed; for some reason that night if felt like she was doing this for the first time ever. She nibbled on her lip, feeling him lean close and kiss her softly and lovingly. 

Peter gently hugged his arms around her back and unclasped her bra.

“You are beautiful.” He assured her. “Can I tell you that?” He added, kissing her deeply, adjusting over on top of her. 

Carol nodded lovingly.

They took the next couple of minutes to fully undress and fix a condom on his aching erection.

Carol moaned, feeling the tip of his cock parting her folds as he positioned himself. He was keeping all his weight over one arm while on top of her. 

Peter nuzzled against her neck, paying attention to her breathing and how she was slowly melting around him. 

He groaned at the warm sensation, feeling her walls sucking him in as he pushed one third of his dick into her hole. Carol tilted her head back, releasing a cry of pleasure. His lips ready to reassure her as he kissed her gently. Her hands holding his sides. 

Once her breathing slowed down again, he pushed deeper, his cock getting buried inside her tight pussy. Carol kept her legs parted, with him between them. 

She was growling lightly, his lips kissing her forehead tenderly. Parker found her hands and let their fingers intertwine. He smiled against her lips and kissed her lovingly, slowly pushing his full length inside of her, a loud cry filling the room. 

“You feel so good...” He groaned. 

She nibbled on his lower lip reassuring him that the pleasure was mutual.

He shifted and, adjusting her legs, he leaned over for another kiss.

Carol parted her lips, unable to add anything before he started pushing inside of her. She sobbed in pleasure, not ever wanting him to stop. 

The moans that Carol was releasing were in sync with Peter’s tender thrusting, slowly. She was starting to enjoy the feeling of his thick shaft making love to her more than any of the other times they had fuck. 

Peter smiled, their eyes lovingly linked with one another.

For the next half an hour there was nothing in the world but the two of them, letting each other know how good it felt to be connected in such an intimate way.

They had been sleeping together for months, but this was the first time they were making love. The feeling of her soft dripping walls engulfing his shaft was intoxicating. They both knew this was the best time out of many. 

They kissed, feeling their breathing increasing. Carol closed her eyes and moaned when Peter shifted their pace. 

“You are not going to stop any time soon, are you?” Carol managed to wonder, feeling how her body was starting to ask for more. She felt desperation building up. It was like a choking sensation, but instead of being in her throat, it was between her legs.

Peter was panting, wanting to go fast and hard but he wanted to keep it gentle throughout the night, only allowing her to feel him deep. “No, babe.” He promised, holding it for her. 

Carol couldn’t keep going, but at the same time she didn’t want to stop, slowly building up to her orgasm. She started begging him. 

He took that as a green light before he started going harder on her, still making love. He also increased the speed. He smiled against her lips, feeling her gasping. Carol tensed, her hips rolling against his for a couple of times until she finally felt a warm, wet wave of pleasure sliding out of her. 

Peter let her release bring him to his, and growling against her neck, he filled her with his seed. 

He shifted and pulled a blanket over them to cover her blushed body while she recovered. Her messy hair was all over the pillow, her hand on her heart, feeling it beat loudly. 

Peter spooned her and kissed her cheek from behind and peppered her sweaty neck. 

The blonde smiled happily and adjusted so she could rest on his chest while he kept her close and with his arms wrapped around her.

It didn’t take long before they slowly drifted onto that relaxing after-sex nap.

That night, for the first time since they hooked-up, Peter had been the first one to open his eyes. Carol was still hugging him from his chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck. He loved the feeling. 

* * *

  
It was until the sun was gently coming in from their room’s window when the blonde opened her eyes. She found herself alone in bed, the sound of Peter’s voice soon reassuring her that he was still around.

“Good morning!” He greeted her. 

“What time is it?” She wondered as she fixed the messy hair she had all over her face.

“Eight in the morning.” He filled her in. “Hungry? I got us breakfast!” He proudly announced.

Carol found her panties and bra and put them on before she got out of bed. “How did you manage to afford room service?” She was curious about the eggs and juice he had set on the desk by the door.

“I stole them.” He teased.

“Peter!” She chuckled while she put on the rest of her clothes, including her shoes.

“I stole them from my aunt’s.” He finished. “I snuck out earlier when you were still deeply asleep.” He added pecking her lips softly once she stood next to him.

Carol shook her head. The detail was lovely and it made her head feel all fuzzy. 

“Please..” Peter pulled the desk chair for her to sit and enjoy the eggs.

“Where are you sitting?” She curved an eyebrow. 

“I’ll just lean against the desk. Like this” He showed her and took the plate he had for himself.

Carol looked down at the breakfast in front of her and started to pick on the eggs with her fork. 

She brought some to her lips and managed to eat half of what was on her plate. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter tilted his head when he noticed she was extremely thoughtful.

“I have to go...” She whimpered and in one step she was at the door. 

Carol knew what Peter was doing, what his intentions were: he was giving her a little push after that amazing night they had spent together. 

And the idea that she wanted to take the leap... well, it scared the living shit out of her. 

“Please.” He murmured.

“Last night... last night was so perfect.” She admitted. He knew she meant it for the way her eyes sparkled. “But...” those eyes grew sad and confused. 

Peter could see how afraid she was, “tell me you don’t want it to be like this.” He pouted.

Carol slowly shook her head as she looked down at her hands, “I have to go...” she insisted with a soft murmur. 

The blonde turned around and reached out for the doorknob. She looked back to him once some of his web fluid was shot towards the door.

“Peter?” She tilted her head.

“I don’t want you to go.” He admitted. “But...I won’t force you do something you don’t want to.” He borrowed one of her lines.

“And what’s this?” She pointed at the webs glued to her hand and the doorknob. 

“Some web fluid designed by a nerdy guy like me is not enough to stop Captain Marvel.” He reminded her.

Carol nodded and without any effort, she managed to break the seal around her hand and open the door. The web fluid cracked and shattered just like Peter’s heart.

She looked back over her shoulders and fixed her puzzled eyes on his sadden ones. Carol turned around realizing she had almost forgotten her jacket behind.

She grabbed it from the backrest of the chair and lovingly kissed Peter’s lips, reassuring him. “I don’t. I don’t want it to be like this” She shyly admitted before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

“This sucks ass, bro.” Peter hid his face behind his hands. It all sucked ass. The way he had been slowly falling for Carol and even if he could feel she reciprocated, she wasn’t ready to ‘let her guard down’ any time soon. It sucked that he could no longer pretend he was having fun without seeking a meaningful connection in each night he spent together with the intergalactic beauty.

“Imma tell you what I think.” Ned’s ideas hadn’t been of much help thus far, but Peter still looked up and heard him out. “And dude, I promise, this is the most mature shit you will have heard from me like ever.”

Peter was listening.

“You gotta get her out of that hotel room, man.” Did Ned have to explain himself? He hoped not.

Peter brushed his eyebrow with his thumb and nodded. He was right. The whole arrangement reeked of  _ fuck buddies, no strings attached, let’s fuck in here and pretend we don’t know each other when we walk out there _ .

“I don’t have anywhere else to take her, though.” Peter was broke and he definitely couldn’t take her to his old room at May’s.

“Right...” Ned got thoughtful. He was already roommates with two other guys, so his campus dorm was scratched out from a list of possible places.

Peter sighed defeated. “Unless I build myself a place from the ground up, all I got is a hotel room that she will later pay on her way out.” He hated that. He hated that he couldn’t even afford to pick the bill as often as he wanted — even if the blonde had never complained or brought it up.

“Dude, that’s it!” Ned felt an imaginary light bulb turn on above his head. “The old treehouse!”

“THE OLD TREEHOUSE!” Peter had completely forgotten about that place.

Back when they were about eight, Ned and Peter had built a treehouse. As they grew older (and nerdier) they had managed to even bring electricity to it by using an old electronic power plant. They would hang out there all the time up to their late preteen years.

“Ned?” Parker frowned.

“Permission to break the pack, conceded.” His best friend nodded. They had a pack back when they were around eleven and it was that no girls were allowed in the treehouse, no matter what.

“Thank you, man!” Peter’s face lit up, and with a grin on his face, he left. He had to go check on that old treehouse and work on any damages and details that he might need for the night.

* * *

  
Carol landed in front of the old tree house and tilted her head taking every little detail on the outside of it. Peter had used Christmas lights to try hide the stains on the old wood. The place looked tiny but big enough for two kids. She followed the ladder up to the entrance and carefully stepped in. The room was about 16x16 feet. Enough room for a single kids bed, a small coffee table and two chairs.

Peter had brought his childhood bed to the treehouse back when they first built it. They would take turns with Ned between sleeping on it and a sleeping bag. They had also equipped the treehouse with an old CTR TV and a DVD player. 

Hazel eyes carefully scanned the room as a light smile curved in her lips. “Please tell me you don’t live like this...” She playfully chuckled.

“When I was ten, this was the mental image I had of living life the best I could.” He joked.

“And eleven years later?” She gently looked over.

“Not bad...” he nodded. Spending his afternoon fixing and cleaning the place had brought a lot of memories back. “Though that  _ no girls _ rule has to go.” He chuckled.

“We should do something about that...” Carol flirted. She watched him step closer and gently closed her eyes upon feeling his lips kissing her. 

Peter slowly helped her get out of her jacket and rested it over one of the old wooden chairs next to the television.

Carol was impressed how the two of them could walk around without bumping their heads on the ceiling. Peter and Ned were two smart kids who had thought about everything, including how the house needed to be tall enough for two adults to smoothly walk around. 

The blonde sat on the bed and tilted her head playfully. She patted the spot next to her so Peter could join her.

They slowly started to make out, the noise of their soft moans filling the room. Peter shifted so he could start leaning her down when a cracking noise announced that the bed was too old and small for two adults. 

Carol laughed as their asses hit the wooden floor over the mattress “I guess we were bound to break it sooner or later.” She joked.

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out a way to work around this.

Carol’s curious eyes found the box of stuff Peter had tossed to the side with crap he and Ned used to keep in the treehouse.

She smiled as she went through the many things — toys, comic books, DVDs. Peter stood beside her, red as a tomato. Carol gasped and pulled one of his toys out of the box, “Raphael is the best!” 

“You...you know the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” Peter’s eyes were big.

She nodded. The original comic book had come out back in the mid 80’s just four years or so before her accident. 

The more she went through the box the more they started to realize they had a lot in common. It seemed 10-year-old Peter wouldn’t have minded to have a grown ass adult like Carol chill in the treehouse with them while they watched Pokémon or played Super Mario bros. 

“Please tell me that tv works?” Her eyes sparkled as she found a copy of The Empire Strikes Back. It was an old dvd that Peter and Ned had watched more times that he could remember.

Peter’s eyes glowed at the realization that he and Carol would be potentially watching a movie and just bond for a moment. They had had the best sex of their lives the night before by doing just that, and he was happy that the same thing might happen that night as well. 

“It should...” he nodded. Parker took the box from her and started to set the tv and dvd up. 

Carol celebrated that they were going to be able to watch their movie and adjusted against the headrest of that car shaped bed. Peter met her there and happily watched her get comfortable while their legs were tangled and her body was curled against his. 

Their bodies as closed and glued together as possible in order for them to share the broken kids bed. 

“Before you press play...” she felt like she needed to point something very important out. “I need to disclose that I’m a big Star Wars nerd.” She blushed, “and I hope that me fangirling doesn’t make you think I’m less hot or sumn’.”

“You kidding? The fact that you are such a nerd is a massive turn on.” He assured her.

Carol smiled happily and pecked his lips a couple of times. She tapped the remote so Parker could press play. 

Within seconds, Peter could tell that Carol wasn’t exaggerating about being a total fangirl, and that she was simply his soulmate.

* * *

Carol gently opened her eyes. She was fully dressed. It had taken her a second to figure out she was in Peter’s treehouse and she had fallen asleep mid-way their movie.

“Hey...” He was still holding her, one of his legs bent out of the mattress so she could have more space and be comfortable. 

“Hi...” She blushed lightly. “I’m sorry.” She frowned. “I’ll make it up to you.” She promised, her fingers reached out and brushed his hair to the side.

Peter pecked her lips gently and reassured her with a smile. “This was better.” He had loved every second of it.

He had felt her nuzzling into his neck and slowly drift to sleep last night. Peter had immediately paused the movie and turn the tv off. He didn’t remember exactly how long it had taken him to fall asleep, but he knew he hadn’t stop admiring her until he did.

“Are you hungry?” He offered with a shy murmur. This was his second take on that whole push thing.

Carol nodded after a second of silence, “what did you steal this time?” She lightly teased.

“Cap’n Crunch.” He adjusted once she started to sit up. 

“I like Cap’n Crunch.” She smiled and tugged her messy hair behind her ears.

“I...I didn’t know if I could leave the milk out overnight, so I brought bottled water and powdered milk.” He explained.

“That’s fine.” She assured him. She was extremely low maintenance, which was another thing Peter loved about her. 

Peter got out of bed and ruffled his hair, “Wanna see a trick?” He offered before he felt silly about it. 

Carol nodded her head enthusiastically. 

Peter started tapping on the wood boards. He followed a small rhythm with them as he tapped until he found the voided one. He lifted it up and brought the cereal box, milk, water, and bowls and spoons from under it.

Carol laughed slightly amused. 

“That was our system to find stuff we hid and didn’t want anyone to find.” Peter smiled.

“Like porn?” Carol joked.

“No!!” The young man blushed, “like Cheetos and stuff.” 

The blonde smiled brightly and met him by the table and chairs the two kids had by the TV set. 

She quietly took one of the small chairs and watched him pour the powdered milk into the bottled water and shake it up. He served her some of the cereal in her bowl and then poured some milk in. 

“Thanks.” She offered and waited for him to serve himself before she started munching on her breakfast.

Peter’s chair broke the moment he sat down and they started laughing. 

He crossed his legs and decided to stay on the floor.

Carol took her bowl and moved to his side of the table. She sat on his legs and happily kissed his lips. 

“Cheers” Peter offered after clicking their bowls together. He definitely loved this arrangement better than them sitting on those tiny chairs. 

They didn’t lose time on engaging into a soft and tender make-out session once they had finished eating. 

“Peter...” Carol murmured into his lips before she slowly pulled away.

“Mmh?” He hummed, his eyes lost in hers, his fingers were playing with her hair.

“There’s...there’s this place...” She was nervous and he could tell. Carol gulped before she continued “they have these burgers...”

“The one pound burgers.” Peter nodded. He knew the place. “Those are awesome.” 

Carol smiled softly and nodded her head, “do you want to...maybe...have lunch there?”

Peter nodded and kissed her softly, “yeah...maybe.” 

Carol laughed nervously. 

“It’s a date?” His fingers were tenderly brushing her thigh, as she kept her body curled up against him, still sitting over his lap.

“We’ll see...” She cupped his face gently and kissed him. “I have to go now, though. I’ll be off-world, but I’ll be back for lunch.” She slowly started to stand up and grabbed her jacket. 

Peter nodded. 

“Meet you there at one?” She fixed her jacket on and headed to the door. 

“Yeah. One.” He agreed before he watched her fly off. 

* * *

“So see you guys later, yeah?” Peter called out once Kitty and Ned started to walk away. They had been hanging out a lot lately, and his friends had walked with him to the restaurant where he was to meet with Carol.

Kitty and Ned gave him a thumbs up before they turned back around and headed their own way. 

“Hey.” Carol smiled once she had landed right beside him. She was just in time. 

“Hi.” Peter beamed. They shared a gentle peck before he walked in with her. 

“Wanna look for a table while I get our order?” Carol casually offered.

“Um, I was thinking maybe I could treat you for lunch.” Peter insisted. 

Carol tilted her head. She knew those burgers were expensive and Peter couldn’t afford them, but she slowly agreed. “I’ll be over there.” She pointed out at an empty table at the back corner.

Peter nodded and got in line so he could placed their order. 

At the cashier he asked for 2 one-pound cheeseburgers with unlimited fries and two fountain sodas. The total was 20 bucks after taxes. 

Parker pulled his wallet out and sighed when he noticed he only had a twenty with him. He was glad he had exactly enough to cover for them but that twenty was supposed to last a week, as well. 

He quietly paid and took their number. He stopped by the fountain soda machine to fill their drinks and finally met Carol at their table. 

She shook her head with a flirty smile once he had decided to sit across from her. She patted the seat next to her on their booth and waited for him to slide in.

Peter immediately forgot about how he didn’t have a single penny under his name the moment she sweetly kissed him. 

This was the first time they were out in public and for the look of it, Carol didn’t give a rat’s ass who saw them engaging in some PDA. 

“How was school?” She figured he had classes after she had taken off. 

“Um...” Peter looked away. He had skipped school. Lately, he just didn’t have the motivation to go to class. 

Their burgers were brought over and he smiled. He was starving. 

Carol narrowed her eyes and nibbled on a french fry. “Peter...?”

He hummed and pointed at his mouth as he munched on a big bite. He couldn’t speak with his mouth full.

Carol rolled her eyes and took a bite from her burger. She moaned at how good it was. Once she swallowed, she took a sip from her soda and turned her attention back to him.

She tilted her head back, against the arm Peter was resting around her shoulders. She let her fingers slowly play with his nape and smiled once he met her eyes and kissed her.

“You know, a guy as bright as you belongs in college.” She casually brought that subject to the table. 

“Then why am I failing?” He sighed.

“Too many distractions, maybe?” She shrugged. She opened her lips gently and bit on the fry he fed her. 

“You live rent free in my head, twenty-four/seven.” His husky voice admitted. 

She chuckled trying to keep her cheeks from blushing. “Also, Spider-man...” Peter had said he didn’t know what to do with his life a couple of nights ago, and Carol thought that was because he had his priorities all backwards. 

“What about him?” He frowned.

“God knows this hellhole needs you.” She said about how New York benefited from him. “The team needs you.” She pursed here lips, “I need you...” she confessed. 

Peter smiled at her words. 

“But...you need to do college first and Spider-man third.” She teased, her fingers gently rolled down his cheek as he kept looking down at her.

“I could never have you as a second priority.” 

“Oh no...that’s your job.” She corrected him. “Your second priority should be your work.”

Peter frowned. 

“Maybe, sometime, you should show me some of your photographs.” She was genuinely interested in his best interest.

He nodded and fetched for his phone. He opened his camera roll and started to show her some photos he had taken from their last team-up.

“You do this with your phone!?” Carol only looked about 6 years older than him, but she could be a whole boomer on a lot of things. 

“Yeah.” 

“These are really good!” She encouraged him. 

“No one wants them.” He tossed the phone onto the table and held her hand.

“Maybe...you need to give in a little.” She knew his problem was that news outlets wanted those front row action shots for basically nothing. “Now, I’m not saying you should give your work away for free.” She added.

Peter was listening carefully to the advice she had for him.

“But maybe you should just give them at the best price you can get — even if that’s just 30 bucks for it.” She started to swipe across all the photos, “that’s like hundreds of dollars that you are denying and not going anywhere.” 

Peter frowned, she had a point.

“And then, when they see your photos are profitable... that you are profitable...that’s when you can afford to ask as much as you seem fair for them.” She shrugged.

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

“But if it doesn’t work, don’t hate me.” She chuckled before she sat straight and went back to her burger.

“Thank you.” Peter appreciated the prep talk. 

Carol gently nudged him and nodded. “Anytime, bug-boy.” 

The nickname made him laugh but at the same time find the perfect window to address something that had been in his head lately. 

“I don’t really call you anything.” He frowned. He thought ‘Captain Marvel’ was too formal and ‘Ms. Danvers’ too proper. He never dared calling her by her name, either.

“I’ve noticed.” She nodded lightly. 

There were so many things, obstacles, that he had unconsciously built between them. How did he want her to open up to him if he couldn’t even call her by her name.

“Can I call you Carol?” He asked with respect.

“That’s my name, isn’t it?” She shrugged. 

He nodded. “I’m sorry.” He gulped lightly. He was sorry it was taking him this long to follow the first step towards intimacy. 

“It’s fine...” She assured him. She closed her eyes when Peter brushed her hair gently. Carol nosed into his hand as it rested against her warm cheek.

“Hey, Carol...” He murmured. Her eyes fell on his.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go back to the treehouse finish that movie?” He suggested.

“I have to go back after lunch.” She apologized. “I left Fury hanging so I could meet you.” 

Peter nodded.

“Plus, I heard you have plans with that Kitty girl.” She picked on her fries.

“And Ned.” He quickly added. The urge to clarify that burping out of his chest.

Carol laughed. 

“What?” He chuckled along.

Carol cleared her throat and licked her lips before she could face him. 

Peter adjusted and for some reason grew a little nervous. He looked down once she held his hands and started playing with his fingers.

“First you think I’m seducing you and now you think I’m jealous?” She smiled playfully. “You are adorable, Peter Parker.”

Carol had had enough time to think about the way his friendship with Kitty had made her feel at first. It wasn’t jealousy or possessiveness. It was a self-realization that she could lose the opportunity to be happy if she didn’t take the leap she had been so scared of. 

It wasn’t about Peter choosing some other girl instead of her. It was about Carol losing her chance for being so dense. 

“But you said—“ the way she rested her index finger on his lips made him stop talking.

“That was before we went out on a date.” She smiled at how bright his grin was. 

Peter closed his eyes and kissed her back once her lips were on his. 

“I have to go.” She had promised Fury she would only be gone for a couple of hours. “But we can finish the movie tonight.” She promised. 

“Okay.” 

“Meet you at the treehouse at eight?” She finished her fries and took the last sip of soda left on her glass. 

“Perfect.” He nodded.

Carol leaned back in for one last kiss. She moaned softly into it before she nibbled on his lower lip and pulled back, “thank you for the burger.” She offered before sliding out of the booth.

Peter waved bye before she stepped out of the restaurant and flew away. 

He was left feeling completely fulfilled.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty, Ned, and Peter were hanging out at Ned’s dorm like they had agreed earlier that day before Peter’s date.

This was the first time the two guys had a platonic friendship with a girl and they were enjoying the things she would bring to their dynamic. It was a breeze of fresh air to just chill around a girl and not worried about anything hormonal getting in the way.

“I can’t believe you still have your DS!” Kitty had just learned about all the crap Peter had found back at the treehouse.

“That box is a time capsule!” Ned agreed. 

“Bro, I have to play with it.” Kitty would give anything for one last match of Pokémon.

“I guess we can go—“

“Noooooo!” Ned cut him off.

Kitty and Peter looked up, making sure their friend was okay. That exclamation had been slightly alarming.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ned wanted to have a word with Peter in private. “This is something...it’s a boys thing...” Ned wrinkled his nose apologetically as to why he couldn’t talk in-front of their friend.

“I get it!” Kitty threw her hands in the air. “I don’t even wanna know.” She made a face, the most disgusting things coming to mind about what could possibly be upsetting Ned.

Peter followed his best buddy to the other room a little concern.

“Are you fucking stupid!?” Ned scolded him.

“What?”

“You were about to take her to the treehouse, man!” Ned gave him a duh, as if it was that obvious that’s what had upset him.

“So? That stupid rule is not real.” Peter rolled his eyes. “We were just gonna fetch for the game boy and come back.”

“This is not about me,” Ned shook his head, “this is about Car—Captain Marvel.”

What was with guys having issues calling the heroine by her first name? She was that intimidating.

“Carol?” Peter frowned.

“Bro, taking her there was such a move...” Ned assured him. “That’s your love nest now.” He explained. “That was you putting all the balls in her court.”

Peter didn’t think it was that deep; Ned had officially lost it.

“Imagine how she would feel if she found out that you take all your little friends there!” Ned finished. “Poof! The spell is broken.”

“She’s an adult...” Peter reminded him. That whole tale Ned was inventing sounded so Junior-high.

“Fine.. but don’t come crying when she dumps your insensitive ass.” Ned had done his part.

Peter headed back to Kitty and Ned followed. The young girl smiled glad to see them come back.

“I guess I can bring the gameboy with me tomorrow.” Peter resumed their conversation.

“Sick!” Kitty couldn’t wait.

* * *

  
At eight sharp, Carol stepped into the tree house. She found Peter resting on a full size mattress that he had brought with him after getting rid of the broken items.

She gently straddled him and kissed his lips lovingly. Peter didn’t have time to say a word. He immediately kissed her back, his hand caressed her back as she leaned closer and kissed him deeper.

“What do you think about the treehouse?” He still had Ned’s words spinning in his head.

“I think is cute.” She smiled. “This mattress, great idea.” She added before kissing down his lips and nibbling on his chin.

“I mean, how do you feel about it?” He asked softly as they adjusted on the mattress and she lied down so he could get on top of her.

“I feel like...like when we are in here the whole world just vanishes and it is just the two of us.” She admitted with a blush. “I feel like you opened a window into your soul and I got to know the most pure and raw side of you.” She pushed his hair back.

Peter nodded and slowly started to softly pepper her neck. He still thought Ned was crazy, but he was glad he hadn’t brought Kitty over. This was their little corner, “our sanctuary.”

Carol nodded and slowly got lost into another kiss.

“Make love to me...” She murmured against his lips. “I know I promised we could finish the movie.” She acknowledged, “but I just missed you...all afternoon, and I just want to be with you.” She confessed, her lips nibbling under his ear.

“I missed you too...” He locked his eyes with her and kissed her gently.

The blonde pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

She let her fingers dance on his naked chest, a moan escaping her lips, feeling him bring his hands under her top.

It took them seconds to be completely naked under the fleece blanket Peter had brought with him and to make sure he was wearing the condom he had brought along.

The smacking of their lips kissing was the only sound filling the room, her feet adjusting while their legs shifted. Both were desperate to feel the other so intimately, getting to the point rather quickly.

The thrusts Peter started injecting inside of her were not enough, though. 

He broke the kiss to grunt and let his lips linger down her throat. Carol was panting fast, her hands sliding down his sweaty back. She found his naked ass and cupped each of his butt cheeks, wanting to feel him deeper. 

“Peter...” She groaned. She kept her eyes closed, feeling his soft lips gently kissing her neck.

“You feel so good, baby...” Parker held the upper side of her body tight against him, his hips rolling hard against her. 

Carol kept swallowing her need to scream his name; she didn’t know who could hear them out there. She kept her legs spread open around him, trapping him between them as she felt his length and thickness going in and out of her. 

“Please...” She begged, panting, shutting her eyes as she felt his lips against her sweaty forehead. Their lips tasted all the desire and adoration for each other as they kissed. 

“I’m almost there… god...almost there.” He reassured her, hiding his face in her neck, their bodies in sync as they kept making love. 

“Peter...” She whimpered, crying for him to bring her to her release, desperate to feel that intense rush of pleasure coming down on her. 

Both of them worked to build the other up and lead them to the peak of their climax as their hips moved in symphony.

Carol curved her body against his, and as she reached her orgasm, she couldn’t help releasing a high pitched cry. Peter’s lips were on hers in a heartbeat, muffling the sound once it echoed around them.

Peter groaned against the crook of her neck as he emptied himself inside her tight folds. He collapsed beside Carol and pulled her close into his embrace. 

They both smiled and kissed lovingly, letting their lungs and hearts catch up with them. 

Their eyes lost in each other for a minute while their fingers played. They had learned to say so much within the sound of the silence surrounding them.

“You bringing me here is like you brought me to the most vulnerable side of you.” She softly added to his question from before.

Carol looked around the mattress and found an old Crayola marker. She played with the palm of his hand and had him open it big.

She started to write something down on it. Peter curious about what it was, his mind thinking about how the way into her heart had been like a maze and the middle of it was where she let her guard completely down in front of him.

“I’m ready to meet you half way.” She set the marker down.

Peter looked at his palm and read an address down from it.

“That’s the address to my apartment.” She smiled softly. “Maybe tomorrow, you can pick me up there.”

Peter kissed her gently “absolutely.” He brushed her sweaty hair to the side.

He had no idea she had an apartment in NYC. He had thought all this time that she stayed at the mansion when she was on earth: that’s where she had asked him to drive her over that one night.

He had so many questions, but they would have to wait.

Carol kissed his chest gently a couple of times before she adjusted and curled against him. “Do you want to continue the movie or...”

“Stay like this.” He finished her thought. “I want to stay like this.” He wrapped her around his arms and kissed her forehead. 

“Okay.” She smiled before nuzzling into his neck.

* * *

  
Peter knocked at the address and apartment number Carol had written down on his palm the night before. He was there at exactly 8PM like they had agreed.

He greeted her with a simple flower arrangement he had put together himself. Carol smiled and sniffed on them before she let him in. 

The young man started to scan the place, curious to know how Carol lived. The kiss she was offering distracting him from that. 

“I’m almost ready.” She promised. 

Peter took the flowers from her and offered to put them in water while he waited. The place was very simple. It looked like it barely had someone living in there, which he figured it had to do with Carol’s constant trips off-world. 

Parker fixed the collar of his dress shirt and tried keep his nerves down. Never in a million years would he image he would be picking her up at an apartment he didn’t even know she had to go on a second date with her.

They were going to the drive thru theater and then for pizza. He had recently learned that Carol could eat as much junk food as he and Ned combined.

“I’m ready.” Carol offered a smile while she walked over and took his hand. She noticed it was a little sweaty but didn’t say anything.

She locked the door behind them after turning the light off and let her escort her over to his car.

Carol had gotten their pass online so Peter had been able to pull up at their space once their QR code had been scanned at the entrance. 

They were going to finally watch their movie. Carol had promised she would make it up to him and figured the drive thru was a perfect way to do so. 

The only downside about it, was that making out was more of a challenge than when on a mattress. 

“You know I almost dressed up as a Jedi for our date.” Carol confessed half way through the movie. 

Peter laughed “you’re such a nerd.” That was something coming from a nerd himself. 

“Maybe we should do that next time.” She suggested. “Go to one of those screening thingies.” She figured it would be fun.

“Costume screening?” Peter had never done that. “Okay.” He agreed.

“Yeah?” She smiled over.

Peter nodded and kissed her gently, “I’ll look online for the next one.” 

She celebrated and reached out for some of the nachos they had ordered. “I don’t care what the ladies say, dating nerds is fun!” She nudged him playfully.

After their movie they stopped for some of that famous greasy New York-style pizza. They each got four slices before feeling stuffed. Regardless, Carol being able to have four of those large slices was impressive for Peter.

After dinner, Peter drove her back to her apartment. He kept insisting how silly it was for them to move through traffic when she could fly and he could swing around. Carol liked it, it made her feel normal. Plus, they needed his car in order to fully live the experience of the drive-thru theater. 

Their discussion ended once he pulled over at her building. They walked in hand-in-hand as he escorted her up to her door.

Carol smiled softly and gently leaned her body against Peter into a loving kiss. He let go of her hand and hugged her waist, bringing her closer as they deepened the kiss. 

“Do you wanna come in?” The blonde hummed against his lips.

Peter offered a light nod while his fingers brushed her curls. 

They resumed their kissing inside, once the door was closed and locked behind them. 

Carol started to back him over to her bedroom, both of them were getting rid of every layer of clothes they had been wearing that night as they inched towards her bed. 

The blonde groaned once her back hit the mattress. She giggled playfully at the way Peter was looking down on her with such devotion.

The young man adjusted on the bed and slowly leaned over to kiss her lips gently. His fingers found the waistband of her panties and inch by inch started to pull them down her firm legs.

They let them fall onto the floor and adjusted so he could taste her lips once again. His eyes never broke contact with hers until they closed them and got lost in the intoxicating feeling of their kiss.

He was holding her head steadily, one of his hands under her neck while they kissed passionately, his lips pulling gently at her lower one, dragging the kiss sweetly while her legs got comfortable underneath his frame. 

They were always squeezing out the last drop of lust in very rough ways, but lately, it had been all about them and the feelings that were blooming between them. There was no rush, no sense of urgency, just passion and adoration. 

She had dropped her shoes on their way to her bedroom and so had he; Carol had also taken her jacket off and tossed it away on their way there. 

Peter was kissing down her neck as his fingers flirted with the lace of her bra. Carol closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling his lips gently pecking every inch of her creamy skin. He left a line of kisses down her abdomen and moved back up. His fingers slid around her waist and inched to the strap of her bra: he was gentle, removing it before he let it fall next to her panties on the floor.

The sight of her breasts made him moan softly, his lips sucking gently and slowly on the right one. The taste of her nipples was one of his favorites. Carol released a tender moan, her fingers brushing his hair back as he took his time admiring her breast. 

Peter looked up, fixing his eyes on hers for a moment, letting her know how much he loved her just by the way he was smiling at her. He then paid the same attention to her left breast, letting the tip of his tongue brush that erected nipple until it grew sore.

He was fully hard and erect, a tent on the front of his briefs when he kneeled down in front of her. Carol sat up so she could now be the one to completely undress him. 

Her long fingers softly massaged his pectorals; she smiled at the view of his strong firm chest. She explored every line and faded scar before kneeling in front of him and hugging his neck, leaning closer for a sweet loud kiss.

His lips were quick to kiss down her jaw, tilting her head to the side, her eyes closed, her lungs breathing slowly.

With a mischievous smile, Carol ran her digits around his hips and started to pull his briefs down. Peter released a groan, glad his thick erection was finally freed, now pointing straight to the sexy blonde in front of him. 

She grabbed the condom this time around and gently rolled it down over it.

They kissed, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their hearts beating fast and loud for each other. Carol slowly reached out and took ahold of his cock, stroking it while she felt his lips kiss her with intensity. 

Peter pulled back and tenderly lay her down on her back; they smiled at each other before his hands started to travel down her warm frame, taking one of her legs, he bent it up. 

Carol rested her foot on his chest and giggled at the feeling of his breath tickling on his way up the inside of her thigh. 

Peter wanted a taste of his other favorite flavor: the nectar dripping from between her legs.

Carol bit on her lower lip, adjusting her legs so he could slide between them. He moaned at the warm feeling welcoming him once his tongue rolled up her pussy, parting her folds from the middle. 

She moaned loudly, arching her back. He had his arms tangled with her legs, finding ways to push his wet, thirsty tongue inside of her, drinking every drop of her juice he could. Peter would nibble on her clit and tease her like that until he could feel her walls sweating once again. For Carol, the need to climax threatening, but Peter would just push her to the limit and then pull back. It was driving her crazy, but she liked it. 

His aching cock agreed with her tight hole: it was time for him to make love to her, inject her with pleasure and let her know how much he adored her. 

He adjusted behind her, spooning her. Peter used the arm under her frame to wrap her tight against him, his hand resting on her breast so he could massage it and stimulate her. 

Carol closed her eyes and relaxed, crying out a moan once he positioned himself and slowly penetrated her from behind. 

They picked a gentle slow pace, Peter rolling his hips against her ass, Carol following his lead, completely surrendered to him and the way he made her feel. 

His lips lovingly kissed the back of her shoulder and his nose got lost in the scent of her blonde hair.

Carol reached up and moved it over her shoulder, so he could have access to her warm skin, the line of kisses he was peppering down her spine making her moan quietly. 

The buildup was slow, and even if their bodies demanded an increase of pace, they were completely lost in the softness of the moment. It felt so good to have him push in and out of her so slowly, every inch of his shaft rubbing against her walls like two stones creating sparks that would eventually ignite a fire. 

Carol’s hand slid along his arm, finding his hand and linking fingers with him, while his growls and her moans created a sweet symphony. 

They laid in his bed for about an hour, making love and murmuring sweet nothings to each other, exchanging pecks, and feeling how their bodies still managed to grow sweaty. 

Peter was going a little harder on her now, thrusting deeper. The way her moans filled the room with more urgency, gave it away. He buried his face in her neck. 

He parted his lips, feeling how his throbbing cock was demanding more from them. He gasped and, adjusting, he left a couple of pecks on her shoulder, increasing the pace, both their bodies grateful as they quickly caught up to their want. 

Familiar sounds came out of Carol as he slowly rolled her over on her stomach and adjusted on top of her back, still making love to her, but aiming to make her cum. 

He thrusted his hips fast against her, her ass curved up while he fucked her tenderly. Peter started panting more loudly as his big hands cupped both her naked butt cheeks and squeezed them; he then tilted his head back, feeling how he was shooting his release inside of her, soon followed by the warmth of hers before they both collapsed into the bed, hearts threatening to beat out of their chests and lungs that had forgotten how to breathe. 

Parker sat up against the headboard and pulled her into his embrace. They kissed a couple of times, letting their blushed, sweaty bodies enjoy the last seconds of the ride they had taken together. 

She shifted and rested against him, his fingers brushing her messy hair before she looked over her shoulder and stole a couple of pecks. 

They intertwined their fingers and let them play while a smooth silence helped them recover.

“Can I be completely blunt with you?” Carol rolled over so she could face him.

Peter nodded and kissed her forehead.

“That night...your 21st birthday party?” She smiled and nibbled on her lower lip.

Peter remembered the night.

“I was not trying to seduce you.” The whole thing was still so amusing to her. “You got all jumpy and weird.” She recalled, “that I eventually started messing with you.” 

Peter parted his lips to talk but he couldn’t find words for his thoughts at the moment “but you...” he could swear that woman had told him that they could fuck any time he wanted. 

“I know...” Carol didn’t need him to finish that sentence, she could literally read his mind “it kinda ended up being a turn on.” She admitted.

“Me thinking you were seducing me?” 

Carol shook her head, “you are the perfect blend of innocence and wildness.”

Peter laughed. He knew he looked like a good boy, and he was glad that Carol found that sexy. 

“Can I be honest with you too?” Peter had a little secret of his own.

Carol gulped lightly and nodded. 

“That night? The one of my actual 21st birthday?” 

Carol tilted her head. 

“It was my first time...like ever.” He smiled guiltily, his fingers twirling one of her messy locks.

“I knew it...” She murmured before they kissed.

“Yeah. I was freaking out!” He laughed at the memory. 

Carol grew quiet for a second, she was thoughtful. They really had come a long way since he had found a way to spike her interest on him after projecting his fantasies on her actions.

He tilted his head and found her hazel eyes. 

“Peter?” She had a serious tone in her voice. 

He was listening.

“What am I to you?” She locked her eyes on him and felt him kiss her lips gently.

“Well...” Peter tried to acknowledge her question right away, knowing that even a second of silence could be misunderstood as hesitation. 

Her eyes were curious and slightly afraid. 

“That would depend...” His fingers caressed her cheeks as he felt her tilt her head towards his touch. 

“Depend on what?” She murmured. Her hazel eyes grew big in anticipation and a shy smile curved on her lips.

“On how you feel about labels.” He pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Labels?” She echoed. Her smile lightly wider. “I might like ‘em, depending on the label.” She flirted.

“Hmm.” Peter played along. “I have one specifically just for you.” He poked her nose.

Her hazel eyes were impatient. 

“To me...to me you are my girlfriend.” He finally answered her question, “if you want to be.”

His eyes fell on hers as she gently nodded.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“That’s a good label.” She murmured. 

Peter wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her lovingly.

Carol squealed happily. 

“My beautiful, nerdy, sexy girlfriend.” Peter reassured her before she nuzzled into his neck.

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys! And for those who left a kudo and a comment; it is greatly appreciate it :3 
> 
> Are you guys hyped for all the MCU announcements from last Thursday? Phase 4 and Phase 5 look pretty solid, I can’t wait!


End file.
